marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil
Matthew "Matt" Murdock is a young man blinded as a boy but gifted with extraordinary senses, who dedicates his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day, and by night as a vigilante known as Daredevil. Biography Early Life Matt Murdock lived with his father, the washed-up boxer Jack Murdock. Jack consistently urged his young son to study hard and make something of himself, so Matt wouldn't end up like him. When Jack returned from boxing matches, Matt would stitch his injuries. During one of these sessions, Jack allowed Matthew to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Blinded When he was nine years old, Murdock saved an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from the flipped truck splashed on his face and as they were absorbed into his eyes, Murdock was blinded. The last sight he had was of his father trying to comfort him during the multiple car accident. He screamed in pain and fear when he realized he would never see again. He woke up in the hospital where he found he could hear every sound in the near-by area, causing him pain, his father tried desperately to comfort him. He let his son touch his face so he could recognize that it was him, which seemed to calm him down. Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Over the next few months, Murdock learnt to read with Braille and began to control his heightened senses. His father continued to work as a boxer despite losing almost all his fights, one day he returned home while Murdock was reading in Braille with severe bruises on his face, he let Murdock touch his face and make him promise not to be a boxer like him. One day, while Murdock was reading in his father's gym, he overheard his father being offered money to lose his upcoming fight with Carl Creel. Murdock listened to his father's fight with Carl Creel on the television and cheered when his father won the match. Murdock waited at home for his father's return but became worried when he did not arrive. Murdock ran to the Boxing Gym and found his father had been murdered, he cried over his father's lifeless body. Saint Agnes Orphanage When his mother failed to take care of him after his father's death, Murdock was moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. While there he continued to suffer with his enhanced senses. While at the Orphanage, Murdock was visited by an old blind man named Stick. Stick knew that Murdock's other senses had been heightened and took him outside for ice-cream. While they sat together Stick asked Murdock what he could understand about near-by people just from listening to them. Stick promised to train Murdock to control and master his "gift". Murdock kept the wrapper from his ice-cream, planning on giving it to Stick as a present. ]] Stick began a harsh training regime with Murdock, often pushing an emotional response from him to teach him to control his anger. Over the next few months and years, Murdock became a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his blindness. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gave Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushed it in his hand and told him he could no longer train him. Stick left and Murdock would not see him again for many years.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Law School ]] In his early twenties, Murdock gained a place at Columbia University Law School. He arrived in his room and introduced himself to his new roommate Foggy Nelson. Nelson had heard of Murdock, as he remembered what had happened to him as a child. Murdock and Nelson immediately made a strong relationship and Nelson often joked about his blindness while Murdock would tease Nelson about many of his poor life choices, such as he decision to join a course studying Punjabi simply to get close to a girl. They swore to work together for many years. Both Murdock and Foggy Nelson were able to work as interns at the large lawyer firm, Landman and Zack, during which time their found themselves being forced to defend large corporations against innocent people. Eventually they were both offered permanent jobs at the firm, but believing that working for such a soulless company was not the right direction for them to go in, Murdock managed to convince Nelson not to take the job offer and instead start up their own law firm.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock No Sleep for the Devil Sometime after law school, Murdock would have trouble sleeping because he kept hearing his next door neighbor's daughter crying at night as her father was abusing her. Murdock contacted the police to have him arrested; however, the man was able to get away with the crime as his wife claimed he would never do the crime and his daughter would not reveal the truth. Seeing that the man would not face justice, Murdock donned the mask and went after him, beating him up and threatening that if he ever touched his daughter again, he would find him. He slept better ever since. The Mask Many years later, Matt chose to take his vigilante career to the next level. He bought an all black suit online and started to use it when he went to stop crime. Later, Murdock went to confession, claiming he was not there to seek forgiveness for what he had done, but instead he was asking forgiveness for what he was about to do. He would not tell the priest his intentions however. The same night, Murdock wore an entirely black outfit and tracked down a group of gangsters led by Turk Barrett. The gangsters were planning on transporting a group of young women to be used as prostitutes. Murdock attacked the gangsters and soon knocked them all unconscious and freed the women. In the morning, Murdock met with Foggy Nelson to view their new offices for their law practise Nelson and Murdock. The pair teased the agent about which one of them would get the room with a view. Murdock made her an offer on the office which was accepted and they both moved in. Defending Karen Page |left]] Shortly after moving into their new offices, Nelson received a call from a policeman that a young woman called Karen Page had been found in her apartment having seemingly murdered a workmate with a knife. Murdock and Nelson met Page and offered to represent her, when she asked how long the pair had been practising law, Murdock told her it had been seven hours. Murdock listened to her heartbeat while she told them what had occurred, knowing that her heartbeat was not changing, Murdock knew she was tell the truth and convinced Nelson that they should take on her case. ]] They learnt that the same night Page was almost assassinated in her prison cell, so they managed to have her freed. Back in their offices they began to question Page about who would try to kill her and why, she revealed that she had discovered a money laundering scheme inside the company she worked for. As it was clear that she should not stay in her apartment so Murdock allowed her to stay in his apartment. Once there he gave her new clothes and asked her more questions. When he asked if she had a copy of the hard-drive, she lied and told him she did not. |left]] During the night Page sneaked out of Murdock's apartment, Murdock followed her and found her inside her home after collecting the hard-drive. He saved her when she was attacked by an assassin. After the fight, Murdock took the assassin to the police along with the hard-drive. This caused the company to be destroyed and Page to be set free. She was quickly hired to work as a secretary for Nelson and Murdock. Claire Temple ]] Murdock heard a young boy had been kidnapped by Russian gangsters so went out to try and rescue him. However he soon discovered that it was a trap and he was attacked. Barely escaping with severe injuries, he hid inside a skip until he was found by Santino and Claire Temple. Temple took him upstairs into her apartment and treated his injuries, she quickly discovered that he was blind. Murdock woke up and tried to leave but Temple insisted that he had to stay as he wounds were too severe. As Murdock refused to give her his name she began calling him Mike. After a while, Murdock smelt a Russian mobster wearing strong aftershave coming up the stairs looking for him. Temple answered the door while Murdock hid and the man claimed to be an NYPD officer looking for the suspect of a robbery, Temple told the man that she hadn't seen anything. The mobster left but Murdock heard him on the phone and knew that he had not believed her, so he chased him down and dropped a fire extinguisher on his head, knocking him out. Murdock noticed that Santino had witnessed the attack and ran away. Together, Murdock and Temple dragged the unconscious mobster up to the roof. Once on the roof, Murdock began questioning the mobster on the location of the missing boy, telling him that he would hurt him every time he lied. Temple suggested that Murdock should stab him just above the eye, causing the man incredible pain. When that still didn't work, Murdock threatened to throw him off the roof, this made the mobster tell him exactly where the boy was. Murdock still threw him off the roof, letting him fall into the same dumpster he had been pulled out of earlier. When Temple asked if he was alive Murdock assured her he was. Murdock gave Temple a phone so they could contact each other and told her that it would be wise for her to relocate. Murdock then went to the place where the boy was being held hostage. He arrived and immediately began fighting the mobsters, after a prolonged fight during which many of the mobsters were thrown through doors, Murdock came out as the winner with all the mobsters lying unconscious on the floor or in too much pain to move. Murdock then removed his mask and freed the boy, telling him that he was now safe. Murdock carried him out of the house and later returned him to his family. Confession The next morning Murdock visited his church and spoke to Father Lantom. Lantom told him that he was aware he was Jack Murdock's son but assured him that through the seal of confession he could not tell anyone what they had spoken about. He asked if Murdock was there for confession, but he said told him he was not, he then suggested that Murdock should join him for a cup of coffee but Murdock said they will do it another time. Back at the office, Murdock and Nelson were visited by James Wesley, who asked them to represent his client John Healy, who had just brutally murdered a gangster called Prohashka. When Wesley left the office, having insulted Karen Page, Murdock followed him, tracking him by the tick of his watch. Murdock heard Wesley enter in limo and be driven away, before he considered following, Murdock felt a pain in his side and felt blood running from an open wound. Although he showed initial uncertainty towards the case, Murdock decided to take the case in an attempt to learn who was behind the criminal activity in Hell's Kitchen. in court]] Murdock and Nelson cross-examined Healy, who clearly was experienced in court proceedings. They began working out a strategy to get Healy off by claiming self defense. During the trail, Murdock noticed one of the women in the juries' heart begin to raise when Wesley entered, Murdock tracked down the man threatening her and forced him to leave her alone. Murdock later gave a speech during the trail claiming that there was not enough evidence to convict Healy. As the result was being read out, Murdock noticed that another juryman's heart raced as Wesley entered; the jury announced a hung jury, resulting to Healy's freedom. ]] Murdock later tracked down and confronted Healy. The pair began to fight, Healy using objects around him to attack Murdock, after an exhausting fight Murdock came out as the victor and began questioning Healy on who his employer was. Eventually Healy claimed it was Wilson Fisk. Healy told Murdock that now he had revealed Fisk's name, he, his family and his friends would all become targets. Seeing no alternative, Healy slammed his face into an iron spike, killing him instantly. Murdock could only watch in horror.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Pursuing the Russians Murdock later attacked Russian Gangster, Anatoly Ranskahov and his men, although Ranskahov escaped with only minor injuries, Murdock was able to throw one of his men out of a window and onto his car. After escaping, Murdock went to Claire Temple to treat his injuries. Later, he received a phonecall from Temple just as she was being kidnapped by Russian mobsters. Murdock ran to her aid but was too late, he spoke to her neighbor Santino who was able to reveal that she had been taken away in a taxi driven by the Russians. ]] Murdock arrived at the taxi's firm where he found Temple being tortured by the Russians, Murdock switched off the lights in the room and managed to fight of the Russians in the dark and rescued Temple. He took her back to his apartment and tried to comfort her. Temple asked him to feel her heart and tell her how she was feeling; Murdock knew then that she was terribly afraid for her life. However, Temple assured him that he could do something about that fear. Murdock then revealed to her his real first name.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood The next night, Murdock followed a taxi carrying a blind man to a warehouse. Once there he attacked the Russian gangsters guarding the man, although the blind man was killed during the fight, Murdock was able to catch one of the gangsters. Murdock tried to learn the location of Vladimir Ranskahov but the gangster begged him not to cut off his head, when Murdock asked what he meant the gangster told him that everyone believed the masked man had cut off the head of Vladimir's brother Anatoly. Before he could learn anymore, the police arrived and Murdock made his escape.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Helping Elena Cardenas Back at the office, Murdock began to ask Foggy Nelson and Karen Page about whether or not they had heard about a Russian gangster having his head cut off before they were interrupted by the arrival of Elena Cardenas. Mrs Cardenas explained that she needed legal help as her landlords her attempting to kick her out of her property and demolish her home after failing to finish building work to the property. They agreed to take the case and Murdock told Mrs. Cardenas that Nelson would speak to her landlord's lawyer which he went to the NYPD, Nelson complained knowing that the landlord's was represented by their former employers Landman and Zack. Murdock arrived at the police department and spoke to Brett Mahoney, Murdock explained the situation to Mahoney and asked to see the complain files against Armand Tully, who owned Cardenas' home. Mahoney agreed and asked Murdock to wait. While he was waiting, Murdock overheard the questioning of one of the Russians he had attacked the night before, he heard the Russian ask for a deal in exchange for information on his employer Wilson Fisk. The two officers questioning him, Blake and Carl Hoffman, turned out to also be under Fisk's pay. They pretended to be attacked by the Russian and shot him before Murdock could do anything. Knowing that they detectives were working for Fisk, Murdock tracked down and attacked detective Blake, Blake tried to stick to his story that the Russian had attacked his partner, until Murdock began breaking his arm. Murdock asked him why Fisk had had Prohashka murdered; he refused to answer, so Murdock knocked him out and stole his phone. Murdock later called Claire Temple and had her help him look at the phone, she told him the phone had a list of four locations sent to it, all of which listed where the Russians were. Murdock went to go after the locations, but Temple told him that she could not fall in love with someone who was so willing to put his life in danger. Final Days of the Russians Murdock traveled to the location from the phone and found a pair of Russian guards standing by the door. Murdock began fighting the men, during the fight he overheard panic inside the building and knew a bomb was about to be set off, Murdock used his opponent as a shield as the door was blown off towards them as the building exploded, killing the Russians inside. When he awoke, Murdock caught Vladimir Ranskahov attempting to escape the wreckage, he attacked him and knocked him out, but before he could gain any information, the police arrived and attempted to arrest him. Murdock was able to fight off the police, but was unable to spot Ranskahov from being shot in the side, he then escaped with Ranskahov's unconscious body. Murdock took carried Ranskahov to an abandoned building and began questioning him. Ranskahov claimed that Murdock was responsible for the murder of his brother Anatoly Ranskahov and that he had been working with Wilson Fisk, Murdock told him that he had been played by Fisk, who was responsible for Anatoly's murder and the destruction of his warehouses. Murdock offered to help him escape from Fisk's men, in exchange for information that would help him make Fisk pay for everything he had done, Ranskahov crudely refused before losing consciousness. Knowing that Vladimir Ranskahov would die without medical attention, which he could not get to him, Murdock phoned Claire Temple for assistance. He explained the situation to her and asked her to walk him through saving his life, but when he explained who it was they were helping, Temple was furious. She agreed to help however and asked Murdock to look for something to help, Murdock used his heightened senses to detect a flare in the warehouse. Under Temple's instruction, Murdock lit the flare and used it to burn Ranskahov's open wound, sealing it, Ranskahov screamed in agony until he lost consciousness again. Murdock heard a police officer arriving in the warehouse, after hearing Ranskahov's screams, Murdock attacked the man and began questioning him. The police officer told him that he was not corrupt and was a new cop who had not been paid off by Fisk yet. Murdock ordered the man to call off backup, but instead he told them that he had been taken hostage, Murdock was unable to knock him out in time to stop him. Murdock tied up the officer before pulling the officer's gun apart and throwing it away. Murdock began questioning Ranskahov again, who asked him about his morals on not killing people but being willing to let people die. Murdock reminded Ranskahov that Fisk had taken down his operation and had enough police in his pocket to ensure that Ranskahov was killed before he could leak information. Ranskahov agreed and told the man about his first encounter with Fisk and how their operation first came about, Murdock learned that Fisk was working with the Chinese. Ranskahov told him there was one name he needed to know, Fisk's moneyman, when Murdock leant in to hear it, Ranskahov attacked him, causing them to fall through the floorboards. ]] The pair survived the fall and Murdock told him that it wasn't a smart thing to do. Ranskahov then lost consciousness again, this time stopping his heart, Murdock performed CPR and saved his life. Afterward Murdock began to look for a way out, finding a sewage manhole cover but finding it was too hard to lift alone. He was interrupted when Wilson Fisk used Sullivan's radio to contact them, Murdock picked up the radio and spoke to his enemy for the first time. Fisk told him that they had a lot in common but Murdock assured him that they did not and he would bring him down. Fisk then offered Murdock the choice to kill Vladimir Ranskahov and go free, when Murdock refused, Fisk ordered his men to open fire at the police and release footage of Murdock attacking police, Fisk then hung up. Believing he'd be killed in the night, Murdock called Claire Temple to say goodbye and began searching for a way out, this time however, Ranskahov helped and they made their way through the sewer. Once in the sewer, they were attacked by a small team of S.W.A.T. officers, Murdock was able to beat them but found the wounded Ranskahov had taken one of their guns and was aiming it at him. Ranskahov told him that he blamed on staying behind and fighting to the death, as his testimony would not lead to Fisk's arrest and only death would stop Fisk, Murdock insisted that he was not a killer. Ranskahov told him that Fisk would destroy his life and his family, he then told him that Fisk's money man's name was Leland Owlsley. Murdock then escaped as Vladimir Ranskahov fought until his death. Reunion with Stick ]] In the offices of Nelson and Murdock, Murdock Foggy Nelson and Karen Page discussed the recent events in Hell's Kitchen, including the footage of the masked man attacking the police. Nelson had become convinced that the masked man was a terrorist while Page insisted he wasn't. Murdock later tracked down and attacked Leland Owlsley and asked him who he worked for, when Owlsley lied Murdock punched him. Before he could get anymore information out of him however, he was distracted by the sound of a man with a stick approaching, Owlsley used this moment to stun him with a taser before escaping. As Murdock lay on the ground, his own mentor Stick arrived and berarted him for being beaten by an old man. Murdock brought Stick back to his apartment, where Stick began to immediately insult him, claiming that he should not be living such a comfortable lifestyle, Murdock argued that Stick was just pissed off that he had made something of his life without his help. Stick told him that he should abondon his work, life and friends and live as a warrior. When Stick insulted Jack Murdock's legacy, Murdock attacked him but was only able to break his hold. Stick revealed he was there to continue his war by fighting the Japanese and wanted the weapon Nobu was transporting, known as Black Sky. Murdock agreed to help him as long as Stick promised not to kill anyone. 's men]] The pair arrived at the dock and found Nobu moving a large container from a cargo ship. Stick sent Murdock down to fight off Nobu's soldiers, he went down and silently knocked out a few of the guards without raising the alarm. When the container was opened, Murdock realised that Black Sky was in fact a young child. Sensing that Stick was preparing to shoot the child with an arrow, Murdock leapt into action and deflected the arrow, alerting the guards to his presence. Nobu escaped with Black Sky and Murdock fought off the guards. When the guards were defeated, Murdock realised that Stick had disappeared. Back in his apartment, Murdock found Stick waiting for him. Stick revealed that he had indeed hunted down and murdered Black Sky, furious at the realisation Murdock attacked Stick, during the fight most of Murdock's apartment was damaged or destroyed. Stick was able to maintain the upper hand during the majority of the fight but in the end, Murdock managed to defeat his former mentor. Murdock threw Stick's bag at him and demanded that he leave his home. After Stick had gone, Murdock was cleaning up his apartment when he found the bracelet he had made for Stick as a child, which he believed Stick had destroyed when he left him as a child. Learning Karen Page's secret The next morning, Murdock awoke in his wreaked apartment and went to work. Arriving at work, Murdock overheard Foggy Nelson and Karen Page discussing their secret investigation of Union Allied Construction, Murdock tried to convince them to leave it alone for their own good but Page was insistant. They told him that they were working with Ben Urich who would break the story for them, Murdock agreed to help them as long as they promised that they would bring down Union Allied by using the legal system. While they investigated the case, Page told them that Detective Blake had just woken up in hospital after being shot. When Murdock arrived at Blake's hospital ward, he found Carl Hoffman injecting him with poison. Murdock put Hoffman in a chock hold and knocked him out before turning his attention to Blake. He locked the door and informed Blake that the poison had already reached his heart and there was nothing anyone could do to save his life. He told Blake to tell him everything he knew about Wilson Fisk. He then escaped moments before the police kicked down the door and found Blake lying dead. Murdock later tracked down Ben Urich, the journalist Karen Page had been speaking to. Murdock insisted that he was not the one responsible for the explosions in Hell's Kitchen but he wanted Urich to expose the man who was, Wilson Fisk. Urich was initially unsure and when he pressed Murdock for proof, he was unable to provide any. Murdock did however tell him the details of Fisk's operation, including Leland Owlsley's involvement and Fisk's part in the murder of Detective Blake. Urich agreed to write the article. However not long afterwards, Wilson Fisk made a public announcement which contradicted everything Urich would have said, in frustration, Murdock threw his laptop across the room. Personality Matt Murdock, for lack of a better term, is complicated. As a child, he felt immense guilt and loss; blaming himself for the death of his father as well as feeling lost after losing his sight. He was both heroic and selfless even as a child, shown best when he saved an elderly man from being hit by a truck, at the cost of his own vision. Murdock also seems to hold grudges for a very long time; still resenting Stick for leaving despite it being over 10 years. As Daredevil however, he becomes very brutal and outright sadistic; telling the criminals he beats, that he does so not just for justice, but also for amusement (though Claire doubted the latter statement). However, even Daredevil has morals, as he never kills any of these criminals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Senses': Murdock possesses four senses (besides sight) beyond human level. He claims to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Murdock to see what he describes as an "Impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which, according to him, looks like "the world on fire." **'Enhanced Hearing': Murdock's hearing is so acute that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away, hear people's heartbeats, and hear Claire's bones shifting as she breathed. Murdock can focus on what he hears; in a crowded courtroom with the judge speaking, Murdock heard a juror's heartbeat accelerate when James Wesley entered the room. Hearing the changes in people's heartbeats allows Murdock to predict how they feel and what actions they'll take such as attack or run. ***'Lie Detection': Murdock's hearing is so acute that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeat. **'Enhanced Smell': His olfactory senses are so good that he can smell a man's scent of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him and through several walls. When he was a boy, his sense was already so acute he could smell an old man sitting at a bench across from him had cancer. By smelling an old cigarette, Murdock could tell that whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. He was able to smell that Foggy had onions in his lunch four days ago. **'Enhanced Taste': Murdock was able to tell that Claire Temple had ripped open some of the stitches on her back, due to tasting copper in the air from the blood of her open wound. Stick taught him how to train this sense, allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient of the ice cream he was eating, including that the milk used came from three different dairy farms and that the man who served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Enhanced Touch': Murdock can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. Matt could feel the heat generated from the blood spilling from the gunshot wound on Vladimir Ranskahov. **'Enhanced Balance': Murdock's sense of balance is enhanced giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Despite being blind, Murdock was trained in martial arts by Stick at a young age and excelled in it. He continued training despite Stick giving up on him, and he eventually used his skills to fight criminals as Daredevil. By the time he met Stick again, Murdock had come close to his former mentor in skill, managing to keep up with him in a one-on-one duel, and ultimately overpowering him in the end. Even Nobu acknowledged Daredevil as a worthy opponent, and was only able to gain the upper hand against the latter by repeatedly cutting him with his shoge hook. Murdock also ultimately overpowered Wilson Fisk, a man of immense brute strength. *'Master Acrobat': Murdock incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting style as he battles opponents. *'Expert Marksman': *'Multilingualism': Murdock speaks very fluent Spanish, having studied the language at college. However, he cannot speak or understand Russian. *'Master Lawyer': Murdock is a persuasive and trained lawyer, having graduated summa cum laude from . *'Meditation': Murdock uses meditation to improve his abilities and increase his healing. Equipment *'Uniform': *'Armored Suit' *'Billy Club' Relationships Family *Grandmother *Mother *Jack Murdock † - Father Allies *Defenders - Teammates **Luke Cage **Jessica Jones **Iron Fist *Stick - Mentor *Nelson and Murdock **Foggy Nelson - Best Friend and Associate **Karen Page - Co-worker and Friend *Claire Temple - Friend and Love Interest *Father Lantom - Friend *Santino *Ben Urich † *Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Josie *Elena Cardenas † - Client and Friend *Melvin Potter *Fran - Neighbor Enemies *Wilson Fisk *Leland Owlsley † *John Healy † *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Anatoly Ranskahov † *Nobu † *Madame Gao *Rance † *Detective Blake † *Turk Barrett *Semyon † *Oscar *Sergei † *Dmitry *Mikhail *Piotr *Aslan Appearances Trivia *The black costume Matt Murdock wears takes inspiration from Frank Miller and John Romita Jr.'s 1993 limited series ''Daredevil: The Man Without Fear''''; ''said series serves as a slight retelling of Daredevil's origins, notably the inclusion of Stick. References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:Landman and Zack Employees Category:Nelson and Murdock Employees Category:Defenders Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes